La conteuse magique
by Hermystic
Summary: Et si Ariana Dumbledore avait eu droit à un peu de bonheur ? Et si ce bonheur venait de la conteuse, et historienne, Bathilda Tourdesac ? Parce ce que tout le monde a droit au bonheur n'est-ce pas ? Léger femslash Bathilda/Ariana


**Titre :** La conteuse magique

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T pour le drama

 **Pairing :** Bathilda Tourdesac/Ariana Dumbledore

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas – ils sont à J.K. Rowling – et le pairing m'a été soufflé par _FF on F/F Challenge_ !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Voilà un petit texte qui sort des sentiers battus je vous l'accorde ! Mais dans le cadre du Challenge mentionné plus haut hé bien je me suis lancée ! J'ai quand même essayé de rester cohérente au niveau des âges et des périodes avec les informations à ma disposition … Tout en ajoutant quelque chose de plus évidemment ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que la famille Dumbledore avait aménagé dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow. La population les avait regardés avec curiosité durant un temps d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de père mais l'intégrité de la famille les faisait bien vite taire.

D'autant plus que les jeunes garçons étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmants et aimables à leurs yeux. Ils ignoraient qu'un troisième enfant était confiné à l'intérieur de la maison. En réalité, très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence d'Ariana Dumbledore. Pour la simple et bonne qu'elle ne sortait que très peu et qu'elle était placée sous l'étroite surveillance de sa mère.

Et pourtant, il y avait bien une personne au courant de son existence : Bathilda Tourdesac, la voisine la plus proche de la famille Dumbledore. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient décédés en lui laissant un petit héritage pécunier ainsi que la maison faisant qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule pour le reste.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses séances de travail qu'elle remarqua que le sol tremblait. Elle alla vérifier dans sa maison si un objet magique s'était détraqué mais rien ne fut trouvé. Pire encore, elle ressentait encore les tremblements. Elle sortit de la maison et entendit un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la maison voisine. Elle s'approcha prudemment de celle-ci et vit la vitre se reconstituer. Mais auparavant, elle avait pu entendre le bruit de pleurs de jeune enfant. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle apprit l'existence d'Ariana.

Celle-ci lui fut confirmée lorsqu'elle s'intéressa de près aux travaux d'Albus Dumbledore sur la métamorphose. Le jeune homme s'extasiait des miracles de cette matière et se lançait dans de folles théories que seul Elphias Dodge écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors que la porte de la maison familiale était ouverte et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se réfugier à l'intérieur et se poser sur le canapé qu'il savait être confortable. Bathilda avait alors accosté le jeune prodige afin de l'encourager dans ses recherches choses que le jeune roux avait déjà commencé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il lui avait rapidement montré l'article qu'il avait écrit pour _Le mensuel de la métamorphose_ gardé précieusement dans sa poche, comme si cela était un précieux trophée, avant que Kendra ne l'appelle alors qu'une tête blonde se profilait à la fenêtre sous le regard curieux de Bathilda.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Bathilda ne fasse connaissance avec le reste de la famille Dumbledore. Et qu'elle assista bien malgré elle aux accès de fureur d'Ariana qui ne contrôlait plus sa magie. Elle vit les efforts faits par la mère d'Ariana et par le frère cadet sous les yeux las d'Albus. Abelforth réconforta sa sœur comme il le put jusqu'à ce que Bathilda intervienne quand elle le vit vaciller sous l'effort.

« Ariana ? Tenta la jeune Bathilda,

\- Hm ? fit la jeune fille dans un état catatonique,

\- Cela te dirait que je te raconte une histoire ? poursuivit-elle encore,

\- Une … Histoire … ? Pour … Vrai ? dit laborieusement Ariana,

\- Pour de vrai, oui ! s'exclama Bathilda. »

Et elle commença à raconter l'histoire de Poudlard en commençant par ses fondateurs sous les yeux émerveillés d'Ariana qui ne savait rien de tout cela. Doucement mais sûrement, Ariana se calma et se détendit contre son frère au point qu'elle s'endorme contre lui les traits apaisés.

Stupéfaits, mère et fils fixèrent Bathilda Tourdesac qui était gênée par les regards fixés sur elle avant que les questions ne fusent. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle expliqua, que malgré son jeune âge, elle faisait des recherches pour rédiger un livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard pour que tout le monde soit au courant de la façon dont il a été bâti.

« Vous avez un don de conteuse mademoiselle, fit doucement Kendra Dumbledore, accepteriez-vous de revenir de temps en temps raconter des histoires pour Ariana ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement,

\- Si cela peut aider votre fille alors j'accepte de venir autant de fois qu'il le faut, répondit Bathilda en regardant la jeune Dumbledore dormir à poings fermés. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle revint encore et encore pour raconter des histoires. Elle essayait de les varier mais cela était toujours la même qu'Ariana demandait : celle des Fondateurs. La conteuse se pliait de bonne grâce à la volonté de l'adolescente. Elle ne tenait guère à subir directement les foudres de la magie comme ce fut le cas de feue Kendra Dumbledore. L'historienne avait été plus que réticente à revenir après le drame d'autant plus que son neveu, Gellert, lui avait demandé l'asile. Mais Ariana l'avait réclamée à cor et à cri alors elle était revenue au plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette année-là qu'elle sentit quelque chose changer dans l'atmosphère. Albus et son neveu se voyait de plus en plus ce qui ne plaisait guère à Abelforth, elle le voyait bien à son air sombre. Bathilda essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mêler des histoires de chacun mais cela n'était guère simple parce qu'elle voulait aussi protéger Ariana. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille qui lui faisait confiance au point qu'Abelforth avait accepté de la lui confier pour sortir faire des courses pendant qu'Albus folâtrait avec Gellert.

Ariana s'était alors blottie contre Bathilda qui s'était figée surprise d'une telle marque d'affection venant de sa part. Elle avait passé un bras autour d'elle lui laissant ainsi plus de place pour poser sa tête contre son épaule. Ce fut dans cette position qu'Abelforth les retrouva. Bathilda essaya de se dégager et de bafouiller quelques explications mais elles furent balayées de la main.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça tu sais alors … Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur son étrange comportement, fit Abelforth en allant ranger les courses. »

Bathilda se détendit un peu et alla même jusqu'à prendre ses aises ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'un délicieux fumet ne vienne lui chatouiller les narines. Elle fut invitée à partager le souper de la famille ce qui enchanta Ariana qui lui prit la main pour l'installer d'office à côté d'elle sous les yeux amusés d'Abelforth, moqueurs de Gellert et blasés d'Albus. Mais cela, aucunes des deux filles n'en étaient conscientes parce qu'elles étaient comme plongées dans une bulle. Le souper se passa dans une ambiance un peu pesante malgré les efforts d'Abelforth et de Bathilda pour entretenir une conversation civilisée qui ne soit pas basée sur la grandeur du monde voulu par Albus et Gellert. Au milieu de tout ce petit monde, Ariana mangeait tant bien que mal son repas. Qui s'acheva comme il avait commencé.

Ce fut cela qui mit Bathilda sur ses gardes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave dans les heures à venir. C'est pourquoi elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire : elle embrassa le front d'Ariana alors qu'elle savait qu'Ariana n'aimait pas être touchée sans être prévenue ou sans que les gestes ne viennent d'elle. La jeune fille regarda Bathilda surprise. Elle eut en retour un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais son regard disait tout autre chose. La fin était proche.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
